This invention relates to a throwaway wearing article suitable for disposal of feces, particularly disposal of loose passage.
WO No. 99/00092 discloses a wearing article for disposal of feces in a form of a bag. This bag has an opening and a flange surrounding the opening wherein the flange is coated on its upper surface with self-adhesive. This bag is adapted to be used in an integral combination with a disposable diaper and, when wearing the diaper, the bag is placed upon inside the disposable diaper and the flange is adhesively fixed around anus.
However, the bag of well known art as has been cited above is disadvantageous in that an attempt to ensure sufficiently high adhesive force of the flange may cause the wearer to experience a pain as the flange is peeled off from the wearer's skin or the self-adhesive may cause an eruption of the wearer's skin.